Audio Excursion
Audio Excursion is a 1.9/2.0 Insane Demon mega-collaboration by the members of TouchArcade. Gameplay * '0% - 9% (GoodSmile) - T'his consists of a half-speed mini wave segment briefly becoming normal size and then followed by a mini ship sequence with a tight passage, where the hard part involving gravity portals with jump orbs in them. Afterward, the player enters an easier normal cube segment and then a half-speed cube section, turning mini along the way. * '9% - 23% (Zapz) -' This consists of a half-speed mini ball segment which consists of some line trolling and going down to unexpected areas. The player passes through a lot of gravity portals then enters a mini ship sequence, this time it is considerably easier, and the player must tap on some jump orbs along the way to get to the top. * '23% - 33% (Bio) - '''This consists of a half-speed UFO section with a troll at the start (where you need to stay at the bottom), also changing gravity several times. A dual mini-wave part then follows, still in half-speed, then the player enters a brief swing-copter section. * '''33% - 44% (AbstractDark) - '''This consists of a rather easy looking cube segment that only involves tapping jump orbs, some of them in tricky areas. Next, the player enters a wave segment surrounded by just sawblades and size changes to throw off the player. After a short cube section where the player only taps the orbs inside gravity portals, he/she enters (presumably) the next part. * '''45% - 59% (Miggz) - '''First is a wave and UFO, both with changing gravity, and then a simple ball and cube. Phantom's part follows: first a ball and cube with confusing block trolls, and then into a dual ship which involves flying through breakable blocks in other sets of blocks, also constantly changing gravity, then into a mini ship requiring straight flying. * '''59% - 73% (GoodSmile II) - '''This consists of a confusing dual segment involving mixed forms, so one needs to watch both of them carefully. * '''74% - 88% (Star77) - '''This part involves ship and UFO traveling through narrow pathways and changing gravity, which is reminiscent of Theory of Everything 2. The player briefly becomes dual before entering a cube segment with confusing areas and a ship sequence involving straight flying and one instance of choosing which way to go. * '''88% - 100% (Yaronoo) -' This part starts with two mini cube jumps before entering a ball part with a colorful background and numerous blocks scattered everywhere. Then, the level ends. Fails *SoulsTRK crashed at 72% and 73%. *AbstractDark crashed at 94%. *Joash crashed at 76% and 81% twice. Trivia * The password for the level is 493721. * The level contains 21,870 objects. * This is the first TouchArcade collaboration. The other one is Speed Test, which was uploaded by AbstractDark. ** After the success of Audio Excursion, many people on TouchArcade began to organize their own mega-collaborations. None of them turned out as successful as Audio Excursion. * A sequel from a few original creators with some new members, Audio Extraction, has been verified by GoodSmile. * During the level, you can hear exulting the people, a sign that the song used is alive in a disco. Walkthrough See also *Dark Descent Category:1.9 levels Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Collaborations Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Stubs